chances
by iloveyou97
Summary: gravity falls has mysteries but sadly dipper found one he wishes he never had
1. origins

Gravity Falls is not only a beautiful place to visit and explore, it was a beautiful place to fall in love.

Dipper and Mabel Pines visit to their Grunkle Stan's Mystery Shack coincided with The Twin's puberty, and that meant the first time for both of them to experience strong and powerful feelings, emotions beyond "puppy love".  
Mabel collected crushes like collecting butterflies. A different boy each week, whether the boy next door, or the unattainable like Sev'ral Timez. In her heart there was never a vacancy. Unlike her brother…

Dipper had fallen for Wendy Corduroy since they first stepped foot in the Shack, when Wendy trusted Dipper with the key to the golf cart, and then flashed him a wink and a smile. That smile had been burned into his pubescent brain forever, no one could replace her!

For Wendy however, her older years meant she had older needs, needs a twelve year old couldn't satisfy. Although all the signs were clear to anyone else, Dipper's rose colored glasses somehow masked Wendy and Robbie Valentino's dating. Maybe he thought she wasn't serious, or maybe he refused to believe it, but in any case his young heart held out hope for a relationship with the tall, freckled face red head. He never saw them being affectionate in public and so his inexperienced mind concluded nothing was "going on" between them. Until one afternoon…

"Mabel, have you seen Wendy? She hasn't come back from lunch break yet. If Stan finds out she could get in trouble."  
Mabel stopped knitting for a minute and then glanced at the clock.

"Oh yeaaaaaah, you're right!" Then a mischievous smile spread across her young and rosy-cheek face. "OH! Of course! Heehee!"

"What?"

"Wendy left on her lunch break…with Rooooobbieeeeeee! Haha! Maybe she is having afternoon delight for lunch heehee!"

"Afternoon…delight? Oh NO!"

"Oh calm down Brobro, I was just joking."

Dipper ran out the door and looking both ways decided to head to The Point. It was closer than town, and besides, if his sister was right it would be the town makeout place that Robbie would…would…Dipper didn't want to think about it, he just started running down the forest path that led to the cliff overlooking Gravity Falls township.


	2. secrets

Dipper had slowed down from a run to a walk after the third mile, and besides he was almost there. He began looking around the forest for signs of Wendy and Robbie. He stopped and took of his cap, and wiped his forehead with the back of his forearm

"Maybe…maybe I went the wrong way. Maybe…they're not here after all."  
He started walking the last quarter mile towards the lookout point.  
Might as well go all the way, already here…  
The constant, surrounding forest finally gave way to a clearing straight ahead. He could make out a large log on its side, the natural bench seat that everyone used to watch the glorious sunsets, and spectacular views of the town below. But…  
It's empty. Nobody here…wait…

Dipper walked up closer to the cliff side view. He saw two water bottles, and lying over the log, Robbie's hoodie, broken heart with the zipper down the middle.  
Yep. That is Robbie's all right. They're around here somewhere, but where…?  
He looked to the left and then the right. No sign of anyone. He peered over the edge of the cliff, just in case…  
Thank goodness! No one down there. Whew!  
He turned around and decided to start checking the perimeter of the clearing, eyes scanning, ears straining to listen for conversation. He knew he could pick out Wendy's voice anywhere.  
As a quick walk around the edge of the clearing revealed nothing, he decided to follow a slightly worn path to the north side of the clearing, it was much smaller than the path he took to get here, but none the less showed that people sometimes hike that way.

The forest encroached around him again and the light grew dimmer. He could still see clearly but sounds seems to become muffled by the dense forest, and the visibility was only a few yards in any direction. He started slowing down tiptoeing as the path began to disappear to nowhere.  
What am I doing? There is no one here…but…Robbie's hoodie. They have to be around somewhere…  
Then he heard Wendy. There was no question about it. It was her voice. But…it wasn't words. It was…was…she was cooing.  
"Ooooohhhhh…ahhhhh…"

Dipper tip-toed towards her voice. He peered around a tree trunk, and saw her. In fact, he saw more of her than he ever saw before in his life. She was topless! Topless, with Robbie Valentino on top of her, also topless, and kissing her neck. Her shirt and bra cast to the side of the blanket they were both lying on.  
Dipper could not believe it. He was stunned, with his mouth hanging open. Part of him felt betrayed, and angry, and devastated, even defeated, while another part of him…kept staring at Wendy's bosom. He couldn't break away, but at the same time he wanted to run away.  
How…how could she? Wendy! Oh my gaw…  
He didn't realize he was speaking out loud.  
"Oh Wendy! How could you! Why?"  
The couple stopped their embrace and looked up at him. Wendy's mouth dropped open then she grabbed her shirt and covered herself. Robbie scowled, angry at this breach of privacy, and at being interrupted.  
Dipper, realizing that they now knew he was there suddenly blushed, and turned around and ran, he didn't care where, just anywhere! Anywhere but here…


	3. running away

Dipper arrives back at the mystery shack sweating like a dog and crying. ''hey bro-bro'' Mabel turns and sees her brother in a bad state and gasps.''Dipper what happened?!" Dipper looks at her with an anger in his eyes no one has ever seen before. "This is all your fault mabel you just had to worry me about Robbie and Wendy!" His eyes soften. "You know what forget it I'm going to my room don't let anyone in."

Dipper runs up to his room before mabel can say another word. Mabel thinks to herself "What did Wendy do?" Moments later Wendy runs into the mystery shack panting like crazy. "Mabel... where is dipper?" Mabel looks at her confused and said "what did you do Wendy?" "i'll tell you later but i really need to talk to him." "You messed up... he doesn't want to talk to anyone but you can try i guess... he's in his room"

"Thanks mabel i owe you one" Wendy runs up the stairs tries to open the door but its locked."Dipper its me let me in please I'm sorry you had to see that let me explain." Dipper opens the door in a rage. "Explain what Wendy? How you were making out with Robbie, cause if so i don't want to hear it. just leave me alone!" He slams the door in her face. She puts her back to the door and slides down, with her face in her hands thinking and sobbing to herself "What did i do?"


End file.
